


一次别离

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	一次别离

康涩琪想她第一次见到裴柱现应该是在十五岁的时候。

裴柱现穿着一身黑袍，从隔壁刚办完丧事的屋子里出来，对着门口的康涩琪笑了笑，走过来往她手里塞了几个铜板。

那时的康涩琪说什么也不会想到，她们两个会在几个世纪后的城市街头玩起你追我赶的猫鼠游戏。

“真不行？”康涩琪还喘着粗气。

“真不行，”裴柱现摇头，“你先放手。”

康涩琪如梦初醒，立刻把紧扣在对方手腕上的手松开：“抱歉。”

“多少人求之不得，你倒不想要。”裴柱现活动着手腕瞥了她一眼。

“那是他们没试过……”康涩琪叹了口气，“但姐姐你是怎么回事？竟然会被我追着跑？”

“出了点小问题，不得不多待会儿，”裴柱现扶了扶眼镜，“再说了，我难道能在大街上飞起来或者消失吗？”

“我知道了，”康涩琪乖巧地说，“那姐姐你最近住在哪儿啊？”

“你想干什么？”裴柱现警觉地后退了一步。

“我家地方不小，姐姐要是不介意的话可以来坐会儿……”康涩琪笑嘻嘻地凑上去。

“不了谢谢。”拔腿想跑的裴柱现又被身后的康涩琪给拉住了。

康涩琪真正知晓裴柱现的身份时还没能发现隐藏在自己身上的秘密。

在战乱中与家人失散走投无路的康涩琪最后把刀刃对向了自己。

康涩琪眉头紧锁，咬紧牙关，一抬头，就看见了裴柱现。

她看着裴柱现伸手握住刀刃，把刀轻轻从她手里扯了出来，晃了晃。

“小孩子不要玩刀。”

康涩琪愣了会儿，嗫嚅着说：“我不小了……”

裴柱现微微一笑：“比我小。”

从此对她的称呼就变成了“姐姐”。

“看来你比我想象的还要有钱。”走进屋里的裴柱现终于放下了连帽衫上的帽子。

“版税。”

“小说？”

“历史小说。”

“聪明。”裴柱现冲她竖了下拇指。

康涩琪突然笑了一下。

“怎么？”裴柱现问。

“刚刚姐姐在路上哼trot的样子和在九十年代见到的你一模一样。”

“上次是九十年代吗……”

“上上次是日据时代。”

“有点印象。”

“那个时候以为国家要完了，我也要完了。结果都没有，”康涩琪挠了挠耳朵，“不过也没想到后来会分成两个。差点就到北边去了。”

“要是留在那边你的愿望说不定能实现。”

“那还是不要了。”康涩琪摆了摆手。

“为什么又开始想找我？”裴柱现看向她，“上次见面的时候不是说想通了吗？”

“世界发展太快了。”

“什么？”

“网络，手机……现在留下痕迹太容易了。”

“也是。”

“之前姐姐说还有像我一样的人对吧？”

“世界上大概一共有那么十几个像你一样的人，”裴柱现马上明白了康涩琪的意思，“但理论上讲，你们很难相遇。而且，就算遇见也不会知道对方的身份不是吗？”

康涩琪恳切地看向裴柱现：“拜托你，带我走吧。”

“放过我吧，”裴柱现举起双手，“死神也不能随便带人。”

康涩琪泄了气：“那你们死神的工作内容是什么啊？”

“临走前劝劝他们，安慰几句什么的。”

“就这些？没有其他的了？”

“商业机密。”裴柱现在嘴唇前竖起食指。

“到底为什么会变成永生者啊？”康涩琪郁闷地低下头。

“我也不太清楚，”裴柱现同情地拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀，“没办法。你知道，就算自杀也不会成功的。”

“明天还能见面吗？”康涩琪趴在门框上可怜巴巴地扯住裴柱现的袖子，“我已经好久没跟人面对面讲这么多话了。”

“……好。”裴柱现还是心软了。

“所以我们为什么要来这里？你不是说要聊天吗？”裴柱现瞪着康涩琪。

“换个环境嘛。”康涩琪努力忍住笑意。

“笑什么笑，”裴柱现凶巴巴地挥了挥拳，“死神不能恐高吗？”

随着摩天轮缓缓移动，裴柱现脸色越来越差，闭着眼睛紧紧贴住座位。

康涩琪见状也不再闹她，伸出手在裴柱现面前打了个响指：“姐姐看我。”

裴柱现睁开眼睛：“你等着下去之后我怎么收拾……”

“好像头一次和姐姐待在一起这么久，”康涩琪截断裴柱现的话，“以前你都是隔好久出现一下说两句话就走掉了。”

“那当然，我忙着呢，”裴柱现把手缩进袖子，“但你一直都做得不错，也不怎么需要我来给你解决问题。话说你都怎么制造新身份的？”

“就像写小说。”

“小说？”

“把我自己想象成小说的主人公，慢慢完善细节，做得多就熟练了，”康涩琪弯起眼睛，“所以才会开始写小说赚钱。”

“永生不死的主人公，”裴柱现开始仔细观察康涩琪的脸，“你的身体是停在……二十岁？”

“我也不太清楚……大概是二十几岁吧，”康涩琪耸肩，“明明年龄已经比我见过的所有人都要大上不知道几倍了，还是得说敬语。”

“心理年龄看起来也没怎么增长。”

“时间好像在我身上失去效力了，”康涩琪做了个深呼吸，“我不想被忘记，又害怕被记住。”

“挺受欢迎？”裴柱现问。

“还好吧……”康涩琪怔了一下，“恋爱经验是有不少。”

“都是什么样的人？”

“各种各样。”

“好人？”

“嗯，大部分都是。”

“是吗，”裴柱现挑了挑眉，“运气真好。但你没办法跟人一直交往吧？”

“没错。”

“那时间最长的是？”

康涩琪思索了一会儿。

“在一起最久的是个女孩子。五年，还是六年？”

“她认真问我说怎么一点都没有变的时候，我就知道到极限了。”

“现在我已经想不起来她长什么样子了。”

她笑着揉了揉眼睛：“要是能在有照相机的时代遇见她就好了。”

裴柱现沉默片刻，从康涩琪的口袋里掏出手机，把懵住的康涩琪拉进镜头。

“笑一下啦，”裴柱现用一只手托住脸，“遗像。”

“遗像哪有合照的！”拍完之后康涩琪才反应过来。

“比起这个……这个东西还要持续多久？”裴柱现指了指摩天轮。

“不好意思，”康涩琪双手合十，“我买了好几轮的。”

“那死神不恋爱吗？”见裴柱现表情不对康涩琪赶紧抛出新的问题。

“会啊，”裴柱现回答，“但是，那些人喜欢的也不算是我吧。我的意思是，谁会喜欢死神呢？”

“我啊。”康涩琪认真地说。

“哪种意义上的喜欢？”裴柱现注视着康涩琪的眼睛。

“哪种都有。”

裴柱现愣了一会儿，笑着摘下眼镜，靠近康涩琪的脸。

“和我接吻吧。”

一瞬间，康涩琪感觉自己仿佛在下落，坠入了某个梦境。

裴柱现穿过一切时间空间，来到曾孤身一人的自己身边。

“不是挺有经验的吗，怎么耳朵还会红的？”裴柱现好奇地看着捂住脸的康涩琪，拍了拍她的头顶，“那今天姐姐先教你这个，下次再教别的。”

“其实姐姐你不太像死神。”康涩琪把酒瓶“砰”地一声打开。

“那像什么？”裴柱现餐桌旁抱着手臂。

“带来爱与和平的那种。”

“刻板印象。”

“不过，”康涩琪边说边凑近，在裴柱现嘴上轻轻啄了一下，“死神就挺好。”

“其他死神也像你一样好吗？”康涩琪把菜摆上桌子。

“我好吗？”

“比我见过的所有人都好，”康涩琪坐下，用手托住下巴，“……我好像明白了。”

“明白什么？”

“我也希望死的时候能有像姐姐的人来给我送终。”

“那得去给你念经了。你要什么样的？”

“圣经佛经什么经都好，有像你一样的人就好。”

康涩琪坐正了：“姐姐，跟我恋爱吧。”

裴柱现眨了眨眼睛：“原来我们还不算恋爱啊。”

“说的也是，”康涩琪笑着搓了搓手，“先吃东西吧。”

“如果地球毁灭，人类灭绝，那永生者还会存在吗？”康涩琪把枕在裴柱现腿上的头稍稍挪了个位置。

“说实话，我不知道。可能你们会留下来，也可能不会，”裴柱现把剥好的水果填进康涩琪的嘴里，“但是如果真有那么一天，我们死神也没有什么存在的理由了吧。”

康涩琪费力地把嘴里的东西吞下去：“如果这样，那我是不是就能跟你一起走？”

“也许。”

“姐姐什么时候走？”康涩琪起身。

裴柱现诧异地看向她。

“果然，”康涩琪笑了笑，“是明天对吧？”

裴柱现迟疑着点了点头。

“我闻到要离开的味道了。”康涩琪装模作样地蹭到裴柱现旁边嗅了嗅。

裴柱现半信半疑地闻了闻袖子。

“我什么时候能再见到你？”

“那可不一定。几个星期，几个月，几年，几十年，甚至几百年，”裴柱现伸了个懒腰，“在那之前，好好地去喜欢别人吧。”

“你不说我也会的，”康涩琪撇了撇嘴，“不嫉妒吗？”

“有点。”

“还有件事。”康涩琪犹豫着说。

“什么？”

“我能不能看着你走？”

“看着我？”

“以前每次都是我先逃跑的，”康涩琪有点不好意思，“想试试看送别人走是什么感觉。”

“这三天和你待在一起的时间已经超过之前的总和了，还好我脸皮厚，”康涩琪笑眯眯地抱紧裴柱现，“之前我都不知道，原来永生和死之间的距离也可以变得这么近啊。”

“其实我的小问题本来也没有那么严重，”裴柱现翘起嘴角，转过头亲吻康涩琪的脖颈，轻声说，“今天该教点别的了。”

“别忘了我啊。”康涩琪站在安检口前捏裴柱现的肩膀。

“想忘倒是不太容易，”裴柱现把擦拭过的眼镜重新戴好，“下次见面我会把经书准备好的。”

她们就像周围任何一对要分离的普通人一样拥抱对方，然后挥手说再见。

根本不需要坐什么地铁飞机的死神小姐的身影在康涩琪的视线中消失。

她想，这只不过是一次再平常不过的别离。

在未来，像这样的别离还会有很多。

其实裴柱现第一次见到康涩琪是在她五岁的时候。

彼时裴柱现就职不过几年，看着永生者蹦蹦跳跳跑出家门。

她戴上祭典用的面具，眼疾手快地扶住差点在自己面前跌倒的康涩琪。

“你从哪里来？”小小的康涩琪抬起头问。

“很远的地方。”裴柱现微笑起来，尽管对方看不见她的表情。

在转身离开之前，裴柱现弯下腰，平视小朋友清澈的眼睛，从那里看到她未来的命运。

“你听好——”

“从今往后，你将会颠沛流离，痛失所爱，饱受离别之苦。”

“但是……”

“我们还会再见。”

END.


End file.
